Izzy's Girl
by loveaxlroseforever
Summary: Izzy has finally made it home to his hometown of Lafayette Indiana, when he gets there he sees a moving truck and a very beautiful woman, and her very abrasive and aggressive boyfriend, he loves her...but does she feel the same? This story is about Izzy Stradlin from Guns N' Roses...the rating will change to M in later chapters


Izzy finally made it back home, it feels so good to finally be somewhere familiar. Back in Lafayette, he has a house right next door to his childhood home, he couldn't wait to sit on the couch and rest. It's been a long trip, he had a tour with Guns N' Roses, it was fun but it was grueling. A little rest is all he needs, he looked out of the car window and saw a family moving in next door to him. It looked like a girlfriend and boyfriend, the girl was very beautiful, she looked like she could be a model. The guy looked muscular and like a surfer type of guy, for some reason Izzy didn't like him, he didn't seem like a good person. Izzy didn't want to focus on that, he wanted to go home, he finally pulled into the driveway. Got all of his stuff opened the door, sat on the couch, put his feet up, and started to relax. Until he heard a knock at the door, "Who could that be?". He begrudgingly got up and opened the door.

Izzy: "What?"

Girl: "Oh, I'm sorry did I disturb you?"

Izzy: Izzy's attitude changed when he saw her "Oh, uh no I just got home from a long trip"

Girl: "Sorry, I just wanted to introduce myself, you know since we're neighbors and all, I'm Kayla"

Izzy: "Hi, I'm Izzy"

Kayla: "Oh yeah!, you played for Guns N' Roses right?, I've also heard you had your own band"

Izzy: "Yeah, Guns N' Roses just wasn't my thing anymore"

Kayla: "Oh, too much going on huh?"

Izzy: "Well, just all the drugs and other personal stuff going on, I just don't want that to be a part of my life anymore"

Kayla: "I completely understand, it can be hard to be clean and sober, when you have all of that stuff going on around you"

Izzy: "I'm just glad to be home, I can rest for a little while"

Kayla: "Yeah, home sweet home"

Izzy: "Where are you from?"

Kayla: "Jackson, Michigan not too far, but Lafayette's the only place that my boyfriend could get a job"

Izzy: "Yeah, a lot of people move out here for that"

Kayla: "Well, I should probably get back I need to unpack, if you need any sugar feel free to come over!"

Izzy: "Haha!, will do"

Izzy couldn't believe how down to earth she was, she was so beautiful, he had to stop thinking about her. She has a boyfriend, and she could never fall for a guy like him, her boyfriend was way different than Izzy. Even if she did fall for him, it wouldn't be for long. Ugh, have to go to bed!

Izzy woke up the next morning to the sound of birds and a women humming, "Who could that be?", when he looked outside he saw Kayla planting in her garden. She was wearing tight shorts, with a tank top, she had her hair up in a bun, even if she was covered in dirt she was still pretty. He decided to go and talk to her, it would be good for him to socialize, especially with his neighbors. Izzy got dressed and walked over, he had freshly made cookies to give to her.

Izzy: "Hey!, sorry for bugging you, but I made these to welcome you"

Kayla: "Oh hey!, thank you so much!, you're such a sweetheart!"

Izzy: "It only took me like 20 minutes to figure out what to do"

Kayla: "Haha!, well maybe one day I can help you bake"

Izzy: "I don't know, I'll probably fuck it up"

Kayla: "I doubt it, you're pretty good at it already"

Izzy: "Is that your boyfriend?"

Kayla: "Oh yeah!, hey! Greg!, come meet our neighbor!"

Greg: "Alright, I'm coming"

Kayla: "Izzy this is my boyfriend Greg, and Greg this is my friend Izzy"

Izzy: "Hi"

Greg: "Hey, you were the guitarist for Guns N' Roses right?"

Kayla: "He was, but he has his own band now"

Greg: "Was I talking to you?, no I wasn't"

Kayla: "Sorry, I'll go and get us something to drink"

Izzy: "You don't have to, I'm fine"

Greg: "Let her go, she needs to do something productive"

Kayla: "I'll be back"

Kayla left to go back into the house, Izzy officially hated this man, he treated her worse than a dog. He wanted to punch him in the face, but he didn't want Kayla to hate him.

Izzy: "Uh, dude what's your problem?"

Greg: "YOU!, are the problem, you stay away from her, I know rock stars like you can't keep their hands to themselves"

Izzy: "What are you implying?, that I'm going after Kayla?"

Greg: "Yes!, I see the way you look at her, don't try to deny it!"

Izzy: "Dude!, are you fucking serious!?, I'm not pursuing her!, but I do know that she shouldn't be with your ass!, you treat her like dirt!"

Greg: "Stay away from her!, I don't care who you are or what you do, this is my house and my relationship, so mind your own damn business!"

Izzy: "Fine!, but you better believe that if you ever lay a hand on her, I will kick your ass!"

Greg: "Whatever, leave Stradlin!"

Izzy: "Fine!, I will"

Was this guy for real!?, he immediately attacked Izzy for no reason!. Izzy knew now why Kayla moved out here, because that bastard made her!. Izzy couldn't stand that prick, he made Izzy want to throw up!. Izzy's had enough drama for one day, he decided to go motorbiking on his course. That would relax him, he used to do this all the time when he was a teenager, this was a release for him. But he couldn't keep his mind off of Kayla, she was perfect in every way possible. He needed a women like that in his life, life with Guns N' Roses was hectic, he couldn't stand that life anymore. He just wanted some normalcy, he found it when he was home, he also found it with Kayla. He continued to ride his motorbike, until he heard a screaming, he put his motorbike away and wondered back to the front. It sounded like someone was in trouble, he ran next door to check. He found Kayla on the ground crying, he walked over to her, he couldn't stand to see her cry.

Izzy: "What happened!?"

Kayla: "Oh, Izzy! It was my fault, if I had made dinner on time, this wouldn't be happening"

Izzy: "Did he hit you!?, I'm going to kill him!"

Kayla: "No!, Izzy don't!, I don't want you to get hurt!"

Izzy: "Kayla, he isn't a man if he's laying a hand on you, he's a coward"

Kayla: "I know, but I can't leave him, if I do then he'll kill me"

Izzy: "You can stay with me for a while, even though you're right next door, you could leave a not saying you left to go back to Michigan, take all of your stuff make sure he's not home, and I will protect you, got it?"

Kayla: "Yeah, I think I do, thank you so much Izzy!, I know we haven't known each other for long, but I think I'm falling in love with you"

Izzy couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was in love with him. This is crazy, he didn't know what to do, he loved her too. But this was just all so sudden, but what he did know was that he had to protect her from that monster. Izzy helped her move her stuff into his house, she wrote a note, then she left that house waiting for Greg to come back. Hopefully he will leave to go "find" her in Michigan.

Kayla: "Izzy, this is so sweet of you"

Izzy: "Not to sound creepy or mushy, but when we met I knew that I really liked you, I want you to know that I'm also falling in love with you"

Kayla: "Really!?, Izz-"

She was interrupted by Izzy's lips on hers, Izzy wanted this more than ever. He wanted to be with her, physically,mentally, emotionally, and sexually. He didn't want to rush her, that would be the worse thing to do. Izzy broke the kiss first, he didn't want it to end, but he wanted to wait until she was ready for him.

Kayla: "Izzy, I can't believe that happened"

Izzy: "Sorry, if it was a little sudden but I just wanted to show you how much I love you"

Kayla: "Why'd you stop?"

Izzy: "I-"

This time Izzy was interrupted by Kayla's kiss, this is what Izzy and Kayla wanted. To be with each other, it ended up with Izzy taking her to his room, Izzy loved her so much. He couldn't wait until he made her his, Izzy and Kayla were on his bed kissing, he finally was able to touch her, and love her. They continued until they heard a knock on the door, Izzy told Kayla to stay in his bedroom, Izzy made his way to the door.

Izzy: "Hello?"

Greg: "Is Kayla here!?"

Izzy: "No, why would she be?"

Greg: "Don't be so condescending, you know where she is"

Izzy: "I really don't know where she is, she might have left you and went back to Michigan, have you ever thought of that?"

Greg: "Whatever, you better watch yourself Stradlin"

Izzy: "Is that a threat?, because I am not afraid to kick your fucking ass right in front of everybody"

Greg: "Fine, I guess I should go and look for her"

Izzy: "Yeah, I think you should"

When Greg left Izzy went back to his room, to find Kayla sitting at the edge of his bed crying. This broke Izzy's heart, he hated that man so much!

Izzy: "What's wrong?"

Kayla: "I didn't want you to be involved, I don't want to see you get hurt"

Izzy: "Listen, you are a part of my life now, I love you, you are going to be with me for the rest of our lives, I want you to be my girlfriend, and maybe later my wife"

Kayla: "Oh, Izzy that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, I want to be your girlfriend, I want to be your wife, I love you"


End file.
